


嘘，别出声

by gugudriver



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, PWP, Top Haytham Kenway, bottom shay cormac
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gugudriver/pseuds/gugudriver
Summary: 秘密借莫林根号出行的海尔森与谢伊同床共枕多日，今天一个吻打破了他们之间的界限。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Shay Cormac
Kudos: 25





	嘘，别出声

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc与自我发挥警告！文化人海参到底该怎么说话啊，挠头。  
> ·船长室在我脑中只有一个模糊的轮廓，于是瞎叽儿装修了一下x

“你就把这叫做吻吗？寇马克大师。”  
细如蚊呐的耳语声若有若无，气息撩过他垂至颊边的额发，溜进谢伊的耳朵，却令他整个人都紧绷起来，谢伊瞬间屏住呼吸，微微阖上眼睛谨慎地打量眼前的人——他的大团长，此刻正安然侧躺在他身边，白日里束在脑后的发辫散开，一部分乌黑的头发被压在脸颊和枕头之间。海尔森的呼吸绵长悠远，隔着两个枕头的缝隙轻轻拂在他脸上，看起来正睡得很熟，然而下一刻，这张双眼紧闭的平静的脸上缓缓绽出一个笑容，“嗯？”  
海尔森的声音压的很低。  
整艘船上只有谢伊一个人知道，这趟从纽约前往圣劳伦斯湾的航行假托寻找手稿之名，实际上则要秘密护送这位圣殿骑士北美分册的大团长安全度过北大西洋的风浪，去进行一次地下会面。  
在办公室中接受了这个任务之后，谢伊郑重其事的花了将近一个月的时间把船停在港里，修葺、补充物资，而后到了某个似乎是被随意定下的毫不起眼的一天，他引着大团长悄悄登上了他引以为豪的莫林根号，展开那鲜艳秀丽的红帆，宣布起航。  
如今莫林根已经在海中徜徉了将近四天，连日来的好天气让这个年轻的船长空有一身好本事却无处施展，为避免冲突而特意挑选的航线平静得几乎无需他去时常把舵。又度过了空虚一天，阿尔忒弥斯把辽阔的海面装点得宁静漂亮，谢伊带着一身没有挥发干净的精力倒在了床上，陷入深深的失眠。  
他闭着眼睛，感受月光穿过舱室的玻璃，轻柔地落在他的眼皮上，听着睡在他身边的大团长躺在他买的枕头上呼吸渐渐低沉下来。是的，为了确保能让所有船员无知无觉，他没有选择吊床或是其他什么，而是直接把一个新枕头摆在了船长室的床上——谢伊是这么向自己和那矜贵淡漠的上司解释的，海尔森对此不置可否，而谢伊自己则拒绝思考任何埋在他心底的其他可能性。  
总之起航后的每一天，海尔森都安静地在船长室里处理时间；每一晚，每一晚，海尔森都安静地像一个虚幻的影子似的，在他身边脱下外套、躺下、盖上被子、陷入深眠。  
他现在毫无知觉。  
大团长现在已经睡得很熟了，他想。  
于是他睁开眼，去看那月光下柔和安静的脸庞，在安静的船长室里，安静地凑上前把唇献上。  
而后，一只骨骼修长的手覆上了他因紧张而绷紧的咬肌，灵巧地摩挲他下颌骨上的皮肤，那深眠中的人阖着眼睛笑了起来，“你就把这叫做吻吗？寇马克大师。嗯？”  
谢伊没再犹豫，再次凑上前把那有些挑衅的疑问吻入嘴唇的缝隙里。  
那双手从捧着他的脸亲吻到抽下他的腰带仿佛只是一瞬间的事，谢伊感受着那手灵巧的握住自己抚摸，柔软的指腹和虎口的老茧轻佻地磨蹭着他，谢伊腰间一软，倒吸了一口气。  
“嘘——”罪魁祸首靠近谢伊耳边，手下毫不间断地把玩着，满意地看到年轻人敏感的反应。他腾出一只手捂住他的嘴，潮热的气息熏蒸那泛着粉色的耳垂，“乖孩子，别出声。”但马上，海尔森的游刃有余停在了原地，他的下属，张开嘴把那搭在他脸上的遮盖一根一根含在嘴里，湿润而柔软地舔吮。  
“您等下会需要这个的。”谢伊分开双唇包裹着那些手指，舌尖小心的依次掠过它们，掠过每一个微微凸起的关节和骨节，虔诚又认真地濡湿皮肤。他大大方方在幽暗的船长室里直视他的上司，含混又一本正经地低声说着。  
“当然，”海尔森沉默片刻，挑了挑眉，算是接受了他的服务，并毫不客气地抽出手将一根手指送进了年轻人的体内，换来一声沉闷的、被刻意压低的闷哼，“你总是这样善解人意，谢伊。”  
缓缓被开拓的感受并不很好，他们并没有合适的润滑物品，而海尔森显然也不是那种愿意花时间花心思去体贴对方的情人。他手下的动作看起来颇具章法，但过于急切的推进和引来的一连串疼痛已经明明白白昭示出他的不耐。年轻的圣殿骑士仰着头小声抽气，顺从地承受了有些粗鲁的抽插和摩擦，那手指毫不留情地碾过内壁的每一寸柔软。混杂着疼痛的快感让谢伊有些混沌，除了努力放松呼吸他不知道还能在做些什么。  
“唔！”摸清了谢伊敏感点的海尔森曲折指节狠狠摩擦，这不打招呼的一下仿佛在谢伊体内点燃了一簇火苗，让他蓦得睁大了眼睛，不受控制的收缩了一下。海尔森哼笑一声，抽出了手指，“让我们看看接下来你的表现吧，寇马克大师。”  
这暗示很明显，不是么？谢伊只迟疑了一瞬就明白了这个恶劣上司的意有所指，他探究地看了海尔森一眼，对方已经好整以暇地倚靠在床头，正意味深长地暧昧扫视着自己。  
目光交汇片刻之后，年轻人服从了，“听从您的差遣，sir。”他小心地跨过海尔森的双腿，抚摸他火热的腰腹。显然，冗杂的文书工作并没有让这个高层圣殿骑士疏于锻炼，谢伊按着手下隆起的肌肉，伸手去解那代表着大团长荣耀和地位的繁琐腰带。  
“别用手。”  
“自然。”谢伊欠了欠身，听话地附身去咬开那些结扣。这很是花了一番功夫，但是从那抵在谢伊脸边愈发滚烫的硬挺来看，大团长对他的工作成果非常满意。谢伊探头叼住衬裤的边把它拉下来，任由挣开束缚的阴茎拍打在自己嘴边，他把脸挨上去磨蹭了一下，下巴停在顶端，让它渗出的前液沾在自己的唇角下颌，在暗淡的月光下闪闪发光。  
“谢伊·派崔克·寇马克，竭诚为您隆重巨献，Grand Master。”他悄声说。  
然后他扶着那由始至终挂着淡淡微笑的人的腰直起身来，把那勃发的欲望对准自己慢慢吞了下去。  
逞能永远是一个错误的决定，但如果哪天谢伊能意识到这一点，他也就不是寇马克船长了。火烫的部位像一根烧红的烙铁或是什么，撑得他又胀又痛，然而只要他抬眼看到那冷漠高傲的眉眼，看到那眉眼中只映着他——映着他衣冠不整的，坐在他那些最隐秘热烈的欲望之上——就令谢伊发自内心地感到愉悦。他深吸一口气，慢慢把海尔森吞得更深。  
“不错。”被温暖紧致包裹的感觉棒极了，海尔森盯着谢伊，看他抖着双腿强装镇定坐下来，声音不自觉更加喑哑。他伸手去揉弄那已经被彻底撑开的地方，勾出了年轻人咬着唇的一串呻吟。“继续吧。”海尔森淡淡催促，但那不住抚摸谢伊大腿的手已经展示出他事实上并非看起来那样从容不迫。  
于是那驯顺的下属遵从命令，尽职地摇晃吞吐起来。  
欲火自那点燃的一个火星瞬间烧到了谢伊的脑子里，烧得他头脑空空，两人连接的地方随着一上一下的摩擦和顶撞，沿着脊背源源不断送来快感。不得不说，谢伊很快就摸到了诀窍，被戳刺的地方恰巧是他所需要的，他不自觉紧紧攥住海尔森披在身上的上衣急促喘息，咬牙忍着那几乎就要冲口而出的呻吟叹息。  
愈发湿润的包裹黏腻地挽住了海尔森，他克制着动作，摩挲着刺客猎人腰腹间紧绷着活动的肌肉线条。相较于他的众多同僚，谢伊要比那些海员更白嫩，也更清瘦，厚实衣料的保护使他的肌肤柔软而富有弹性，并非刻意锻炼而是在实战中养出的肌肉流畅又有力。海尔森更加放松地半躺在有些窄小的床上，吐了口气，贪婪享受这一份服务。  
“嗯！”突然晃动的船身让他吃到了一个想象不到的深度，谢伊颤抖着腰杆稳住自己，那异样的快感让他不受控制的收缩了几下，海尔森皱起眉头。“sir，”他努力稳住呼吸望了望那窗角一隅露出的海面，又重新动作起来，“风暴，但是不严重。莫林根是个好姑娘……您不必担心。”年轻人的声音带着隐约的得意和难以咽下的喘息，他大胆地趁着风浪的波澜，把自己奉上祭坛，努力去上下吞吐那让他痛楚又快乐的东西。  
一道闪电打在海面上，它劈开黑暗。“是的。”海尔森在亮白的光里看到了年轻的圣殿骑士脸上一个还未褪去的、混杂着桀骜和愉快的小小的微笑，有什么东西在海尔森的心中渐渐鼓胀了起来。他曾见过那个笑容，无数次的、在目送寇马克船长起航或是瞥见年轻人利落地用袖剑划开敌人的喉咙时，他都能看到那样的桀骜笑容。海尔森伸出手掐住了谢伊的腰，“至少她的主人已经向我展示了他是一位经验老到的骑手。”  
海尔森的手劲很大，在谢伊的腰上掐出了红痕，但这些许的疼痛和禁锢反而让他又额外提起了些动作的力道，他忍不住要在一些细微的地方忤逆大团长，而他也相信对方感受到了。“请允许我指正，”谢伊咬紧舌尖喘了一声，那气流快速划破寂静，压着嗓子似真似假地控诉，“如果能得到一句夸赞……唔！我并非经验老到……天赋异禀才是我该得的……”  
雷电又密集了些，安静的甲板上脚步声逐渐嘈杂起来，在白光破开海面的间隙里，这个主动把自己钉在海尔森身上的人又一次无畏地笑了。他脸上泛着潮红，惊喘连连，被快感冲刷的身体不住颤抖，带着脆弱的神情。然而他眼中又确确实实填满了高傲和性感，高高在上俯视这个上位者。他骑在海尔森的跨上摇晃，就像在驯服一匹烈性的马。  
船又大力颠簸了一下，这次她没能让谢伊惊惶，反而给了他机会来趁机规律地绞紧了海尔森。这突如其来窜起的快感让两个人都控制不住发出了呻吟。突袭让谢伊彻底失了力气，他腰软得像要断了一样，倒在海尔森身上喘息起来，眼中恶作剧的光芒闪闪发亮。他挣着附在终于泄出一声呻吟、不再平静的大团长耳边，说：“嘘——”  
海尔森眼神暗了下来，他握住谢伊的腰，去揉捏他的胸口，就着这个姿势同样在他耳边悄声说道：“我想接下来还是您更需要注意把力气放在闭紧嘴巴上面。”说着，他用力往上一顶，沉重的撞击让谢伊失神一瞬，海尔森把这个得意洋洋的人掀翻牢牢压制在身下，不住捣弄起来。  
这和谢伊之前自己动作带来的观感完全不可同日而语。湿滑温热的肠道先主人一步对入侵者表达出热烈欢迎，积极在被深入到的地方分泌出肠液来方便进入。海尔森掐握着他有些消瘦突出的胯骨，精准地去刺激那软糯炙热的地方，把谢伊脸上挂着的桀骜和得意撞得粉碎。谢伊难以自抑地夹紧了上司的腰，为自己那些挑衅和莽撞付出甜蜜又痛苦的代价。  
神智从这个高挑的年轻人的头脑中流逝，正如他那不断渗出水来的下体一般。快感不断积累，使他从主动的迎合变成不断推拒。海尔森的动作太快太猛，激烈的快乐让他们身上蒙上了一层薄薄的汗，也让谢伊的大脑蒙上了一层薄薄的纱。外面雷雨大作，雨水和浪头毫不留情地拍打着小小的窗子。他看着上司的脸在自己上方晃动，汗珠顺着鬓发滚落下来，冰冰凉凉砸在他滚烫的胸口上。谢伊哆嗦了一下，忍受不住地在喉咙中发出带着爱尔兰腔调的呢喃。  
他听到海尔森低低哼笑起来，猛地把他的腿架在肩上，俯身压向他，把一声只来得及出口一半的尖叫压在唇下。“嘘，安静些——不许违抗大团长的命令，寇马克大师。”他近似啃咬的吻他，又伸手去牢牢掩住他的嘴，毫不留情地一次一次将那不断战栗绞紧的地方分开、深入、再抽离。  
谢伊喘息着，一切呻吟，也许还有求饶，都被闷在海尔森的手下，那些急速的气流不断喷在他的手掌边缘。谢伊眼神定定地望着他，又垂下眼睫，于是那在闪电下清澈透亮的眼瞳就被遮盖住了。两滴泪从年轻人眼角滑出来，又随着剧烈的撞击甩在两个并排放着的、相似的枕头上。  
超过限度的快乐让谢伊晕眩恍惚，他躺在皱皱巴巴的床单上，全身各个部位都被禁锢在海尔森身下，连宣之于口都做不到。又一次刁钻的顶撞令他昏了头脑，狠狠咬住了唇上那温暖修长的手掌，发出一声难以忍受的呜叫。  
外面人来人往，这场风暴显然不像谢伊所描述的那样毫无威胁。谢伊仿佛听到有人来拍船长室的门，海尔森仿佛悄声和他说了什么，而他仿佛高声喝退了那水手——那些恐怖的快感让他周围的空气变得朦朦胧胧。好姑娘莫林根穿行在狂风骤雨之间，勇敢地与黑沉沉的海面搏斗，而她的船长却躲在在整艘船上唯一一个静谧的伊甸园，和他们不曾知晓的人紧密交缠在一起。这两个人交叠的人喁喁私语，耳鬓厮磨，被欢乐的浪头抛上一个又一个顶点。  
又是一道惊雷，海尔森的下腹溅上了船长沉溺于快乐的罪恶证明，肠道的高热和痉挛拉着他高昂起头舒了口气，最后冲撞几下，也将北美分册大团长的罪证和把柄送进了下属体内。谢伊猛地挣开他的手侧开头不住喘气，海尔森缓缓地抽出让他再次颤抖了一下，伴着水手的呼喝声，谢伊猛地推倒慢条斯理打理自己的大团长，堪称凶狠地吻住了他。  
海尔森允许了这个无礼的吻。  
谢伊还在喘，他深深看了海尔森一眼，又抬头看了看窗外，“sir，我得出去看看。”见海尔森颔首，谢伊跳下床擦了根火柴点亮油灯，从箱子里翻找比写满了他们胡来证据的衣服更像样的换上。  
谢伊从桌上抓起一根红发带咬在嘴里绑辫子，海尔森看到他踉跄了一下，心中不自觉愉悦起来。“让我们看看今晚你还有没有空回到床上来。”他侧着头，灯火的光影在他优雅挺直的鼻梁上晃动。  
“我们很快将平稳航行。”年轻的船长这样许诺道：“请您先休息，sir，床是搭扣铰在木板上的，不会晃……”然而下一刻，就好像忽然想到了什么似的，这个青年人脸上腾的升起红晕，冲淡了几分严肃持重。“请原谅。”他抿了抿嘴，不再多说，只是朝海尔森略欠了欠身，匆忙吹熄油灯，脚步有些慌乱地拉开舱门迈了出去。  
雨果然下得很大，谢伊刚登上甲板，就和一个被淋得透湿的水手打了个照面，水手抛下手里的东西失措又惊喜地看着他，“Captain！”  
“快干活小子，”风暴中船长抹了一把脸上的雨水，看起来喜气洋洋地走过来不轻不重踹了他一脚，“镇静下来，别丢了你船长的脸。”说完，他大步朝那忠实在岗位上发号施令的大副走去，接过了吉斯特手中的舵。  
海尔森听着谢伊笑骂声渐渐走远，微不可查地笑了笑。一个浪轰然打在船舱的玻璃上，却没能冲破这脆弱又坚定的保护。海尔森把两个枕头摆好，躺在靠里的一侧，他抚了抚左手上一道深深的齿痕，看着海浪在眼前沉浮，把水珠一次又一次甩在船长室的玻璃上，阖上了双眼。  
门外脚步声嘈杂纷乱，乌云卷积风雨嚎叫，可海尔森·肯威躺在属于谢伊·寇马克的舱里，他知道自己可以安眠。

**Author's Note:**

> ·写不出脑海中热辣程度的百分之一，海鲜组真好啊，我哭了。  
> ·本篇粮食来自正在lofter进行中的“Shay30日”活动，欢迎莅临围观w


End file.
